halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Proper Image Use
As a wiki with over 17,000 images and growing, it's very clear that we like to keep articles creative and look appealing. And sometimes, game screenshots or hand-drawn sketches just don't cut it. So we resort to a number of means, not the least number of which is importing them from other sites. And which is the most popular site? You guessed it, deviantArt. Now, the copyright policy applies to any online site, but the recent issues we've had are most apparent on deviantArt, who've taken objection to some of our less respectful uses for their work (the same can be said the other way around, but that's beside the point). We've never had an image policy on Halo Fanon strong enough to ensure that all the new images we're uploading are being used fairly. And that's what we need to do. Not for some imported images. Not for most imported images. All imported images. As a site that condones fair, non-profit use of content, images or otherwise, we need to make sure we practise what we preach and respect the copyright of others. So here's my proposal on how it's to be broken down: #It is strongly suggested that you ask the artist's permission to using their image prior to importing it. #If the creator of an artwork states that their image is not to be distributed for any form of use, it is off-limits, period. #An imported image must contain a source link. Art and author names are optional, but recommended (see one of my linked images). #Do not remove copyright labels or watermarks on an art that you wish to use. If you want to remove the artist's signature from the image, you must ask the artist first. #Do not place templates endorsing the re-distribution of any other artist's work, even if they have given you permission to use it. The copyright status of an image is for them to decide alone. #Should the creator at any time ask for you to delete the image, it must be done immediately and without objection. #If an image is clearly imported and is not linked to a source image, it will require a link within a week or will be deleted. #Derivative artwork (altered artwork that is still recognizable as the original) of work by users of deviantArt, CGHub, ConceptShips, ConceptRobots, etc will be immediately removed, unless permission is granted by the original artist. As an additional note, any existing imported images that are stumbled upon at any time should be edited into accordance with the above rules, if the source image can be located. If there are any rules you find aren't necessary or need to be revised, let me know in the comments below. Otherwise, this will soon be taken on as the official image policy. Artwork, concept works, screen shots and CGI screen shots from video games, movie screen shots, TV screen shots and other images in the public domain do not require above proposals, but sourcing these images nonetheless would be much appreciated to ensure they are exempt. Support (8/1) # I provisionally support this proposal on the basis that it be checked by those with proper knowledge of copyright/image usage practice before implementation. It'll be extra work to enforce, but I wholeheartedly agree with the aims of this policy. # Why does this need voting? Couldn't you just enforce it now without any issues? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # I support, but while this shouldn't be hard to enforce, it might progress slowly. Not everyone know where every attribution violating image is. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # As per Athena.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 19:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # yes i support this, ppl should not be stealing images even if there an admin its wrong. Barb Spider 19:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) # While none of us are innocent in stealing images in a purposely or unintentionally stealing copyrighted artwork, myself included on two noted occasions, I do agree with this proposal every little bit. However, may I add that in addition to asking the artists for the work and sourcing it, that one must keep a record of the conversation between the artist and "licencee" on the image page if applicable. This could ensure positively that users have as much attribution and evidence towards proper sharing as possible. As well, even if this doesn't pass (which I'm quite sure won't happen), I insist that every user go into their history and remove any content that you believe you took without asking. Simply add a deletion template to the image and no questions will be asked, though I would prefer it if you would message an Admin such as myself so we can delete it as quickly as possible. It may seem as if we would try to get rid of all evidence, but its better than nothing. Good work Sona and I wouldn't be myself if I didn't take credit for my arrogance being the inspiration for this proposal. Good luck! # Aye. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oppose (0/0) Comments Hi i went and read the rules page and what grizzlei did means he should get an official warning...lying is bad faith and he lied about copyright of somene elses picture....many times over...why is he still an admin too all the sites i know if an admin did something like that bad and decetful they would be fired... Barb Spider 21:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :First off I'm a girl, and secondly, it was a bloody mistake. Though what confuses me most of all is how strong of feelings you have towards this despite not knowing a single thing about our wiki from the four days you've been here. People make mistakes, even Administrators, and while I hate to play this card, it is not the first time seasoned writers have done such things. Until now, we've taken these things with a light hearted approach and dealt with them as they come. Not anymore. Though while I agree, punishments should be given accordingly, it is not in Halo Fanon's interest to give retroactive warnings for such issues. And finally, keep opinions like that to yourself and stay professional, saying things like that doesn't really help you form a future here. Good day. no ajax thats no what i mean - banning for not lisensing...i dident do what she did did i? she took a pic after the person sed no derivative work and she removed the copy right tag....then she frodulently added a free use no copy right label blatent pre meditated deliberate forgery fraud and lying....bad faith, i dunno if its illegal but probly, punish able by a offical warning according to the rules whichc you wrote, and not esactly proper administrator conduct by any imaginiaton im dont have strong feelings really on this i just see what looks like an admin doing something very clearly delibrate and rong, but no one doing anything about it not even a warning (which isent that much when you think about it) Barb Spider 23:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :From what I've heard, I think Grizzlei found the image on another site, already with its copyright label removed and no notice of "do not re-distribute", and used that. :Anyhow, if you're asking other users to act in good faith, please do so yourself and not make assumptions then suggesting the removal of an administrator based on that assumption. You realize that would be a major decision and not one to be justified from the minor possibility of severe misconduct. We don't act out of favouritism towards admins, but we do trust to a degree that they have earned their position because of their trustworthiness, and not propose that they be removed from their position on a whim. :Barb, you are no position whatsoever to demand action against anything. All of your points on the matter are based entirely on assumptions which have absolutely no merit to the situation at hand. Everything Sona stated above is actually what happened. The only mistakes I made were following suit with someone who had already edited the image in violation of the owner's wishes and mistakenly labeled the contents as my own. The latter of which was nothing but the wrong selection from the image licensing drop-down menu. And for the record, I have been punished by my superiors for this instance, not that '''ANY' of that is your business. if thats true then its less serious but putting a non copy right label (not fair use label) on a pic that you have no info about is still very bad. and just because i am a nwer user doesnt change what i actually say. if it's true or not, its unrelated to how long I've been a user. Barb Spider 00:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :We know this fact, but you need to learn the meaning of making "mistakes," a thing that happens quite regularly around here. Being a newer user, you should know when and when not to cross the line. Especially when your opinion on the issue is filled with assumptions and detracts from the main issue, not helping the policy proposal in the slightest. okay I'm sorry, i was just trying to help and understand if everything was happening the way it should...its hard to explain. I had good intentions but i was wrong on things like you said. Sorry and try to understand I was trying to do good. Barb Spider 00:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC)